Dark Sword
by Temujin the Obliterator
Summary: After being sucked into a worm whole throwing them into another galaxy black ops taskforce code named Dark Sword disbands.Ten years later clone wars breaks out. Former Dark Sword Commander now Republic Admiral Scipio Margrave finds that the only solution is to use irregular tactics and for that he needs the Spartans,ODSTs,Elites, and Marines of Dark Sword.
1. down the rabbit hole

**Ten years ago **

Three plasma explosions thundered,plasma carbines cracked, and stormed rifles blared. Bright blue and green bolts streaked through the air after a pair of spartan headhunters. One dressed in Operator armor colored green packed a battle rifle as he snapped around catching three sangheili rifle men in his sights. He pulled the trigger back furiously three times. The burst of three bullets each smashed through the skulls of the rifle men blue blood splitting from them as they hit the ground dead.

He moved feeling three shots strike his shield from the left flank. Over on a hill in the sangheli desert jackal sharpshooters with needle rifles had taken up position.

The other spartan head hunter moved in warrying recon armor colored. She packed a DMR and fired five rounds off with her quick trigger finger. The jackals after being hit, blood shooting out of the exit wounds,stumbled backwards before hitting the ground motionless.

The Operator did not take a second to complement his partner more hostiles charging opened fire from a distance. He went into a roll quickly pinpointing their location near a rock formation. He whipped the trigger back five times striking two of the elites dead. The others moved behind the rock seeking cover.

They elites felt chills creep up their spine hearing a sharp click. They turned to see a third spartan this one a 4 in black venator armor holding a shotgun that had just been cocked.

Three loud bangs thundered through out the cannon. The Venator armored spartan walked over the bodies of the dead sangheili. He then cocked the shot gun again. On his back a sniper rifle hung from a strap.

"Show off." Grunted Recon.

"Dodge!" Shouted Operator.

In the air two large purple plasma balls glided through the sky towards their position. Both Spartans dove into a roll. The plasma balls collided the ground expanding into big purple explosions. The ground shook from the impact.

Both headhunters got to their feet to see two wraiths flying over the hill.

"Son of a bitch." Spat Operator.

The venator then dropped his shot gun and unslung his sniper. He raised the scope to his face and fired. A single shot flew out joining through the ears of one of the machine gunners his head popping into purple liquid.

The wraith then turned towards venators position its jets firing to life as it shot towards him.

"Shit." Venator cursed.

The spartan dodged going into a roll flying left wards just barely dodging the wraith. He brought the sniper back up seeing the the vehicles engine. He fired off the rest of the clip. The tank had bright blue sparks flying off then exploded. Metal fragments flying everywhere.

The other wraith was about to ram to the two headhunters. However several fuel rod rounds to the engine prevent that. The tank was consumed in a fiery blue explosion. Several metal chunks struck the shielding of both Spartans.

A fully armored elite ultra standing in full body armor that had a bright gleam off its white exterior stood proudly among the wreckage. He then casted aside the fuel rod and strolled forward.

"Fear not Spartans the mighty Thaze has come as your savior."

"Damn, can't believe the bastard actually made it out." Said operator.

Thaze slid down the hill arriving right next to Operator. He slapped Operator hard on the back. It was meant as a friendly pat.

"Come now Shingen, did you believe that you had lost me," He then chuckled, "You shall never lose the great and mighty Thaze!"

They all flinched going for their guns as several neo covenant drop ships screeched over head. One of the drop ships seemed to lurch forward raming right into the other. Then it exploded the blast night enough that it consumed both. The blast sent waves through the armor of the Spartans.

Two men with jet packs shot away from the explosion. One had a rocket launcher firing off three rounds at the other gun ship. The engine was hit causing it to spin out crashing in the distance. Another loud blast causing the ground to quiver.

Both men then descended towards the ground near venator. One was a spartan two that had his armor painted forest cameo and a bright green polarized visor. He held the rocket launcher barrel pointed up towards the sky. Quickly slapping his last two rockets on and snapping in position towards the last gun ship. It served as the first rocket struck its chain gun. The spartan two then dove into a roll spotting one of the engines. The second rocket flew colliding with it bright blue sparks raining down from it.

The passenger jumped out before the gun ship crashed. They used jet packs to slow their descent surrounding the group of Spartans.

"Elite rangers just fucking great." Said the man who'd arrived with the Two. He bore shiny gunmetal grey wetworks armor.

In his hand was a saw. He squeezed the trigger the muzzle flash blared wildly. Two sangheili rangers were torn apart by the bullets their blue blood flying through the air before painting the ground where the bodies hit.

The two head hunters both opened fire in near perfect sync gunning down four others before the rangers had the chance to fire. Thraze through a plasma grenade landing on one of his e enemies visor. Three rangers were then consumed in a bright purple explosion.

The spartan two cast aside the rocket and in the same fashion as an old west cowboy swung out two SMGs one in each hand from holsters on his leg. He let the bullets rip from the powerful guns as he sprinted forward. Four elites were shot up in their chests blue blood splattering everywhere.

"Now that we're all here we can leave this hell hole of a planet." Said Recon her gun lowered.

"Watch your tongue Angelika P Nine Zero that is my home you refer to. You will find I can be unpleasant when such is dishonored."

"You're already unpleasant." Angelika shot back.

"Can we please move before something else shows up. I mean whatever it is I'll kill it but bullets aren't as cheap as they use to be demands gone up, And I don't like to waist cash." Said Venator.

"Working on it Wilder." The Spartan two said.

He then got on the radio patching in to the ship. Everyone else waited forming a perimeter around him. Everyone had their guns raised.

"Command this is Sierra Zero, One, Six requesting evac. We are no longer at the expected evac zone. I deemed it unsafe for use and ordered my men to move. I repeat this Sierra Zero, One, Six requesting evac."

"Read ya loud and clear Sierra Zero,One, Six pelican is on it's way. ETA five minutes."

"Acknowledged."

The communication cut. However Sierra 016's attention was drawn a way hearing several loud thuds. He turned to see four armored hunters accompanied by brute mercenary two of which were carrying gravity hammers marching along the ridge.

"O fuck me."

"Damn it Michael this is the last time we let you improvise." Shouted Wilder who heard a click signaling he'd exhausted his sniper amou.

"Shut up Wilder, damn 4s to use to things going right," Michael 016 said.

Masamune carried a variety of weapons. Not just guns but swords as well. For instance he had UNSC engineers craft him a katana like that used by his ancestors for use in assassinations. However he fired two bursts at one of the brutes that charged at him with its war hammer like a wild gorilla with a club. His composure remained the same his heart rate staying completely consistent as he drew the sword and charged forward. He swung once the brutes head flying through the air.

Angelika charged forward firing her DMR off placing three shots through another brutes skull. His head was shattered upon impact. Thaze dashed forward a grin under his mask as he seized the gravity hammer before it hit the ground.

"Alexander I require cover!" He shouted at wet works.

The Spartan 4 turned the SAW on the brutes and squeezed the trigger. He put two of the beast like warriors down. The hunters fired off their cannon hands. Everyone dove forward dodging both rounds which pounded the grounds. The shock wave generated through the group a few inches forward after they dove.

Thraze found himself on the ground. A brute with a gravity armour wildly charged him the gravity hammer raised in the air. Thraze thought fast lunging himself into the air the hammer came down. The ground beneath him rose dirt shooting up from the impact of the gravity hammer. Thraze brought the hilt up into the brutes chin hard enough it through the beast back he hit the ground hard.

Thraze then shifted focus to a hunter that began to charge him deciding to try and smash his face in. Thraze simply swung the hammer into the hunters rib cage. Upon impact the insides of the creature turned to mush and the Hunter hit the ground motionless.

Thraze eyes grew wide and quickly through himself left evading a round fired from the other hunters cannon. The brute who'd taken the blow to the chin stood up his eyes widened as the round came right at him.

That explosion broke right as Alexander got up and activated his jet pack. He shot up through the air over the hunter. He then came down on top of it shoving the barrel of his gun right into its forward. He pulled the trigger. Green blood splattered all over his armor and helmet. The hunter crashed to the ground. Alexander hit the ground next to it on his back. He saw a group of four brutes aiming their guns at him.

Angelika chucked a frag grenade which hit one of the brutes in the head. The explosion cracked the shrapnel tearing through its fur. The brute stumbled backwards and tumbled towards the ground making a thunderous boom.

The other three brutes directed their attention towards Angelika since she had killed their compatriot. One went berserk charging forward as the other two opened fire.

The spartan flew back from a blow to the chest from the fist of the brute. She then drew her magnum and rapidly pulled the trigger back firing eight shots at the crazed warrior. Then bam!

The brute fell over dead, Wilder stood behind the brute his shotgun angled up held in one hand. Angelika was both relieved and annoyed she had allowed herself to be saved by Clarkson.

"I saved your life, you could place yourself in eternal debt to me, there by surrendering yourself to whatever I have in mind," He started, "Or pay the small rather insignificant fee of twenty thousand dollars."

"Fuck you."

The last two brutes found themselves faced against Michael 016 and Shingen. Quickly Masamune through his empty Battle rifle at the brute striking the beast in the head. He stumbled backwards Masamune dashed over drawing his blade again going for the brutes neck. This one moved dodging the strike. Masamune was impressed. He snapped around going for another strike spotting a gap between his armored shoulder plate and helmet. The blade's striking end went into the shoulder blade then swiftly came out. The brute screamed as its blood fly everywhere and painted the ground beneath. As it screamed and before it went berserk Masamune brought his magnum out and shoved the barrel under its chin pulling the trigger once.

Michael fired off the assault rifle empty the bullets left in his clip. The brute charged forward with all his force Michael smashed the butt of the gun into the brute's head. It stumbled off to the side struck hard enough to disorient. Michael pursed drawing his SMGs and firing off both blood splattering everywhere.

The pelican dove into the desert hovering above everything. Its massive engines kicking up dust as it came down for landing. The back door popped open lowering itself to the ground. A team of marines stood by equipped with a chain gun.

The team dashed over sprinting in. Micheal stopped scanning the horizon as everyone else failed into the pelican. Alexander was the last man in before Michael turned around charging in. He then slammed the button causing the door the rise back.

The Pelicans engines roared back to life as it rose from the desert. Eight more wraiths flew in and fired off their cannons. The large plasma rounds glided through the air towards the pelican.

The pilot saw his hud lighting up signaling projectile in bound. He grinded his teeth and tightened his grip on the wheel. He shifted the craft and increased the engines has swerved up the rounds arcing below the craft back to the ground. The pilot then let out a sigh of relief.

"Gotta love peace time." Joked Clarkson.

It had indeed been stated that the human covenant war had ended. That infact only a few cells of extremists were all that remained. That this was the most peaceful time in the galaxy. While certainly the game had changed as now it was now a joint Swords of Sanghelios and UNSC effort to crush these 'few' terrorist cells.

"At least we're not the ones getting raided and murdered any more." Said Angelika, "I think it's a fair change."

Thraze went silent. He figured it was best not to speak about the great war. And politics greatly bored. It was only a prefix for killing the part he was good at.

"No," Michael snapped, "If anybody from the media asks. The warlord was armed and offered resistance forcing us to shoot him twice in the head. Understand."

The homefront wouldn't understand the justification for targeted killings. Even though it was against an alien. The media could spin it as active UNSC kill team and that would create controversy and worry it would be used against citizens of the state. In truth the Sangheili warlord most definitely was not going to surrender and had an energy sword on his person.

Michael 016 was no cop. He wasn't going to tell freeze! Or weapon on the ground now! No this was war if the warlord wanted to surrender he should've made that clear before the raid.

A sharp bang cracked. The ship itself shook violently. Everyone stared at one another.

"What the hell?" Said Shingen, "Pilot what's going on."

"It seems those bastards don't want to let us leave their directing attack on the Boundless. We've been caught in the middle. Don't panic I know the fighter pilots they'll keep the blue boys off."

"Well if they dont we're not exactly going to be able to complain about now are we." Said Clarkson.

On board the UNSC supercarrier boundless Captain Scipio Margrave looked outside his bridge. They were under attack from four battleships and a super carrier. They had only been accompanied by two battleships one of which was heavily damaged and under evacuation.

"Damn it this was supposed to be covert. How the hell did they know we were out here. Most of the fucking navy was kept in the dark." Yelled the admiral.

"Well, their must've been a leak." Said Octavian Parker.

Octavian was apart of the Orion program. Making him a big man wearing a big tactical vest.

"Sir!" Shouted an ensign, "Fire team Nova Storm's back on board."

"Good fire off the hyperion missiles then get us the hell out of here!" Scipio ordered.

The hyperion missiles shot from their silos colliding with two of the battleships. A bright white light shined as both warships were destroyed.

The technicians worked frantically as they plotted a new course. The ship began turning ready to fire off into slip space. The battleship next to them had sparks cracking all over its hall as it finally gave in to the plasma fire and went up.

One of the technicians monitored the overall damage to the ship.

"Sir we're still taking fire are you sure you want us to-"

"FUCKING DO IT."

The slip engine drive began to fire up. This happened right as two missiles flew from the super carrier. One struck going off finishing whatever was left of the shield. The second struck and exploded right when the jump happened.

Inside the fire time was thrown to the wall from the impact as the jump happened. They all hit the ground on their backs as did several of the crew inside the hanger.

Michael got himself up his teeth had grinded together during the impact.

"This day just never ends."

Back on the bridge bright red lights flashed as a siren blared. One of the technicians stood up getting the Admiral's attention.

"Sir the engines taken extensive damage we're about to be ripped from slipspace!"

Before the Captain could even utter shit everyone felt as if they were jerked forward. The ship found itself in front of a big blade starless void. The ship floating faster and faster towards in an uncountable fashion. Everyone was thrown all over the place.

"What the hell is happening!" Shouted the Admiral.

"We jumped right in front of some kind of anomaly I think it's a wormhole. We're about to be dragged into it. Apparently it has a gravitational pull!" The same technician shouted.

"Are we going to live?" Questioned the Admiral.

"I dont know."

In the hangar Michael found himself thrown against a wall. A pelican flying towards him. Then the shipped flipped in a circle and he was thrown towards the ship. He could hear screaming from all over the hanger as then everything was hauled in another direction.

He saw his hands vibrating as his fingers split into twenty most of them looked near holographic. He looked around and this effect seemed to be happening to everything around. An ache began forming in his head and steadily growing stronger and stronger. He wanted to scream.

Maybe he was screaming but that was impossible to hear as a monstrous ring grew louder and louder and louder till it was the only thing anyone could hear. Then everything shifted to a white haze.

The ship was thrusted out of nothing. Holes were scattered about. Crew members tried screaming as they were immediately sucked into space.

On the bridge the Captain was face down on the floor. He put his hands next to him in push up form getting himself up. He brought one of his hands up to his broken nose.

Alarms were going off and people were scattered all over the bridge like a tornado had just gone through the place. The Captain looked to find Octavian sitting against the wall painted.

"What, the fuck, just happened?" He Questioned.

"We were pulled through the wormhole." Said the technician walking over.

Captain Scipio Margrave made a habit of memorizing names. This man was Lieutenant Andrew Parker.

"Parker where the hell are we."

"Sir who knows, we could be near earth. We could be near in 1945. We could quite possibly be in a whole different galaxy if not dimension all together."

The Captain took a few seconds to exhale two deep breaths.

"Well shit," Said Margrave, "Can we go back through the wormhole?"

"Its gone, it may have been a one way door sir. Wherever we are we're stuck here."

"There at least a planet nearby?"

"Yes sir."

The Captain nodded. Blood now consumed his hand.

"Find something that can fly and I want Octavian to take Nova Storm planetside see if they can get help. I'm going down to medical bay if it's still intact."

Michael took several deep breaths as he found himself on his back. His hands and legs spread apart like a snow angel.

He heard the crisp release of air as the door on the pelican opened. It curved up being flipped upside down. He saw Wilder strolled out.

"Guys the M16s still alive." Wilder said.

Micheal sat up responding to his nickname. The M16 everyone called him that since boot camp. M for Michael and the 16 for Sierra 016. That comprised the same letters of a gun often associated with the long gone but historical American military.

"So I see you managed to get yourself in the safety of a pelican and decided to abandon you're appointed leader." Said Michael on a rather calm fashion.

"Not gonna lie we assumed you had been crushed." Admitted Clarkson.

"Well that's just great," said Michael, "Let's head to bridge to find out what the fuck happened."

By the time they got to the bridge everything was back in order. Most of the technicians had returned to their positions trying to find their current position. Others had been sent to med bay for injuries.

Michael spotted Octavian talking to one of the ODSTs.

"Octavian! What the hell happened?" He yelled as he approached.

His big muscular mjolnir armour caught eyes from the crew as marched forward. Octavian turned to face him.

"We were sucked through some kind of worm whole." Octavian replied, "Infact before we was sent to medway, Margrave instructed me to collect you to go investigate the planet that's not to far off from our location. You can actually see it from here if you look through the viewpoint."

Michael was at a loss for words as Octavian walked past him about to leave the bridge. The Spartan two simply stood their baffled by what was going on. What did he mean sucked through a wormhole? And what world were they near that required assistance from Nova Storm an outfit branded by ONI a hunter-killer team.

"Didn't you hear me, we've got to move," Octavian said, "Gees what's with the hesitation, I'd figure you boys would want to get a peek at your new home."


	2. Pulling rank

**Current time**

Scipio Margrave still couldn't believe he'd been made a Captain of a supercarrier all those years ago. After all he'd formally been in the naval intelligence asymmetric warfare department running a shop wasn't something he'd been experience. Yet ONI wanted him to take charge of an joint hunter killer counter terrorism task force code named TF Dark Sword. So the found it operate to give him command over a warship. That had turned out to be quite a messy affair. He hadn't been inexperienced in ship to ship combat having served on a UNSC battleship before. But he was most definitely not the best candidate to run a super carrier.

He'd since learned from his mistakes and in this new galaxy had joined an organization known as the Galactic republic. That was not long after another affair on the planet Cortex and discovering his crew had indeed been transported into a different galaxy. They knew that having been able to pinpoint known constellations.

In the Republic Navy he was made an officer and worked on a venator class star destroyer. Be was its captain. Responsible for transporting and extracting soldiers.

Today was extraction an offensive on Selecumi had gone bad. The ground forces were falling back in retreat.

"Scramble the star fighters now before the Seps bomb our boys on the beach!" He ordered his crew.

And while had no visuals of thus beech he knew down there on the planet he saw through the viewpoint of the bridge would be beech in a scene similar to dunkirk. Well he had no intention of losing just as many men.

Quickly his orders were followed he watched as the R Wings took flight leading the LAATs in. One of the clone Naval officers came rushing over. Originally the clone was Captain 1582 however Margrave found the notion of yelling 1582 every time he needed something utterly ludicrous. So he gave him a name. He called him Sailor that wasn't a phrase here and it was easier to use as a name. Sailor was very intelligent and despite recommendations Margrave chose him as his second in command.

"Sir!" Sailor shouted, "Three CIS battleships on the horizon."

"Man the guns, and give em hell boys!" Margrave shouted, "Hold all reserve fighters near the ship. I want them keeping the enemy fighters off we aren't here to win the battle."

The turrets of the venator all turned towards the CIS warships emerging on the horizon and boomed as they opened fire. The large bolts streaked across space striking several areas on the CIS warships.

"Pull us back! I want a space between us and them."

He then saw in the corner of his eye the returning LAATs. He needed to act fast otherwise those ships would be dead.

"All power to shields! Move us between the enemy battleships and our men now!"

The technicians moved fast working on their computers cutting power to anything that wouldn't be vital to the maneuver.

The whole craft then turned its side to the CIS battleships and moved forward. The ship shook violently as volley after volley of turbo laser fire pounded the outside shielding.

"Plot a course back to base!"

Sailor looked up from his data pad. His eyes were bright with good news.

"The men are aboard sir."

"Make the fucking jump!"

The Venators shields took more and more hits as the engines charged up. Fear sank into Margrave's heart worried the shields would break and he'd put himself in the same situation. To his relief the ship shot off from the battlefront the black of space fading to blue.

"We're home free sir." Said Sailor.

"Good," Said Margrave, "I wish to speak with the general at once."

Minutes later jedi General Kensi showed up in his brown robes. He was an alien of the wee weequay race. Margrave wasn't a racist but the weequays had chosen to side with the CIS. Of course he was concerned where Kensi's loyalties where. Adding on to that he was disappointed with the jedi immensely for their lack of a tactical and strategic mindset. He'd been flying across the galaxy aimlessly aiding in this Generals errands. Nearly did they ever crush CIS resistance.

Next to him was the man who should've been incharge Commander Stormer. A clone yes but a very sharp man he was. He stood in his phase one plastoid armor. And while it had once been a bright shiny white with bright yellow stripes it was now darken having become tinted by all the action he'd seen on the front.

He'd had conversations with Stormer in the past. The trooper proposed quite a brilliant strategy to beat the CIS. He figured they couldn't win an open battle. But if they instead relied on skirmishes designed to hurt supply lines and employed scorched earth tactics with the strategy of prolonging the war they could wear the CIS down. Then amount the resources to launch a powerful offensive and deliver the killing blow. It reminded Margrave of tactics used by Rome in the punic wars or the Americans during the revolutionary war even Russia v Napoleon. Stormer however had obviously known about none.

This was opposed to Kensi who'd through them in just about every front the CIS appeared. Thousands of men died and countless warships were lost during these offensives. But he apparently out ranked all.

"General I feel I must ask this so excuse me if this comes off as rude, but what is our objective." Scipio Questioned in a tone that suggested he had the utmost respect. Despite the fact he didn't.

"Defeat the CIS restore unity to the galaxy Captain. Do you take issue with that." The General said.

"No sir, but I must ask more specifically what is the strategy. Are we targeting their supply lines or trying to seize their means of production?"

"I trust in the force to guide my descion and I am being guided to hit wherever the CIS brings suffering."

"Sir once again with respect, it's a galactic war where isn't there suffering. I suggest if you wish to end it then we need to work together to plot out a strategy and develop effective tactics. I can't just keep diving head first into a CIS fleet fingers crossed we've losses quite a few Acclamators with no shortage of personnel good personnel at that with it."

"I hear you Captain and while I commend their loss I trust that the force will guide us in the right direction."

"Of course sir."

The ship arrived back at coruscant for everyone to take their leave. Scipio arrived in the officers lounge as it was called. He chose to sat a table all on his own. He didn't associate with the other non clone officers. They were much to aristocratic for his taste.

Scipio sat on his own most of the time and reviewed military texts of this galaxy as well as his own. He looked up to see Stormer enter this time in his red republic military fatigues opposed to his armor. Clones weren't usually allowed in but when invited by an officer that was different. The invitation was also extended towards Sailor but he was more hesitant to accept. Stormer was the bold type.

"So what are you reading today Captain?" Asked Stormer.

"A book written by Cassius Fett on war. It's fascinating how little in this galaxy has changed in ways of fighting since then. It actually seems we've taken a step back tactically," Said Scipio who then lowered his data pad, "Also I'm considering sending in my resignation."

Stormer was silent at first. They'd only known each other for a solid year. But that was long enough to form a friendship.

"They'll replace you with some snob that's half as competent."

"What's it matter as long as Kensi's calling the shots it's not like we'll actually accomplish something."

Stormer some agreed, he'd described what ground combat had looked like. Essentially Kensi shouted directed with his light saber then everyone charged in a mad dash towards a point of interest. Rockets and heavy blaster fire pounded the field. Bodies were just everywhere to the point where Stormer and whoever was left had trouble maneuvering. Artillery cannons would thunder and the shells would rain down upon them as they then fell back in retreat. Tanks would emerge over the field making things so much worse. By the time they reached cover of the ATTEs there weren't enough troops to launch another attack.

To which Scipio would reply, "You're essentially charging machine gunfire with bayonets." An allusion to the Captain's own planetary history he occasionally brought up. Either way it was evident if the pace kept up their wouldn't be an 8th assault corp for very much longer. They already lost 4 out of five commando squadrons do to bad orders. Resulting in bad drops.

"There's gotta to be something you could do, you never struck me as the type to roll over and die."

"I am the type to know when an effort is pointless and one is better off doing something useful with his time. All I'm able to do is sit there until Kensi inevitably fucks up, then I got to use one to three warships to cover him and fly out of there. How long until I end up dead from these mad errands."

"You once told me about men who could hundreds of enemy soldiers on their own. Do you still know these men."

"I do and while I could certainly contact them I refuse to put them under the command of an imbecile. That would be a total of their skills. So I hate to say it but I feel as if I ought to be done with this whole mess."

"If that's truly what you want you will be missed. By everyone after all despite you're resentment for it you got really good at extractions in hot zones that often had suicidal scenarios."

"O please I'm a naval captain you guys need Pararescue."

Soon to be former Captain Scipio Margrave returned to his small apartment he rented since it was quite often they had to return to Coruscant. Once he entered he through off his cap and took a seat in front of the holoscreen to check on the news.

He heard his communicator began to ring with three chirps. He swiped from the table next to him and clicked down on the receiver.

"Hello." He said into the mic.

"Sir its Sailor, are you watching the news?"

"Just about to why?"

It was a dumb question as he saw in big letters. **BREAKING NEWS CIS SPONSORED TERRORIST ATTACK**. His eyes widened seeing General Kensi name appeared as killed. He would've shouted for joy in that very second if did fear someone hearing him and reporting him to republic intelligence for possible association with the terrorists.

Then a frown hit his face as he saw CC2404 AKA Stormer reported missing. His heart sank if they couldn't find the body he'd been taken alive. They were terroists they would torture him in a quest to get information. Then use that information to kill more people.

"They took Stormer?" He said back into the communicator as a question.

"I'm afraid so sir and they got the General's apprentice."

The last bit was hardly a loss. But Scipio was concern as a friend about Stormer and concerned as a military strategist about Commander Stormer and the Intel swirling around in his head.

"I take it command wants my immediate attention."

"The General over the whole sector army wants your attention sir."

"On my way now just tell me where."

He'd left his apartment in such a manner his badges were a bit crooked when he arrived at GAR headquarters. He entered the briefing room where the sector army General a human jedi with grey hair and grey eyes as were his eyes. The rest of his body was well toned from active combat. He stood there in his republic battle armor apparently waiting.

"General Stanux, you asked for me." Said Margrave.

"Yes, it seems your Corp is with out a leader same as your fleet," Said Stanux, "I'm assigning you as General over both until Master Kensi's padawan and commander are found. Then you will retain command until the padawan becomes a knight."

Margrave was silent. He was being given total command. He knew he could do a lot of damage to CIS forces in only a week of command. It would take months if not hopefully years for the padawan to become a knight. This was all good news except for the loss of Stormer.

"I will exercise my duties with efficiency Master jedi." Margrave replied, "My fleet and Corp are significantly weakened-"

"Fresh troops and ships are on their way Admiral Margrave they'll arrive late day tomorrow. Now I suggest you get whatever rest you may need before then."

Now an Admiral, Scipio Margrave went off to catch an air taxi. He entered told the driver his address then got on his communicator.

"Sailor, are you up?"

"Yes, sir do you require something?"

"I have a job for, meet me at my apartment and we'll go over the details. I would prefer to keep this discussion discreet "

Minutes later back at his apartment, Scipio prepared two cups of cafe. It was like coffee but didn't have the exact same dark flavor.

He heard three knocks at the door and walked over to answer it. Sailor had arrived in no time at all. Clones never wasted time that was part of the reason they were effective.

Sailor entered the apartment which he noted was kept in a very strict order. Everything was organized and placed in a very specific manner. The bookshelf of paper books, something alien, to Sailor was kept in the living room. Which itself was more of a library. Everything was placed in perfect alphabetical order. The kitchen had very little in it except for a brewer and microwave. Even there on the table was a data pad. The news was displayed on the holo screen it seemed Margrave never ceased to work.

Both men sat down at the table. Hot fresh cups of cafe in front of them. Margrave took a sip.

"Sailor, I suggest you drink your cafe you'll need the energy," He started, "I've been promoted not just to Admiral but commander of the whole damn Corp."

At first Sailor was silent. He knew that it was in regards to the death of the former General. Which he also knew Margrave despised. Yet it was still bitter sweat since Stormer was also captured but regardless of Stormer's situation the promotion still would've happened. No clone could obtain such a position.

"Congratulations sir," Said Sailor.

"It's a temporary position until the padawan becomes a knight. Meaning I have anywhere from 6 months to two years to turn this war around."

"I see, you wanted my insight on what our next move should be."

"You're very good at analyzing information presented and using it to act. Infact I'd have you made into an Intel officer," Margrave started, "But that's not why I've called you here. I am concerned about Stormer both as his comrade and his CO."

"Sir, Stormer won't talk he's as tough as they come."

"You may be right but I would still like to have him rescued."

"The Special operations brigade is on it sir."

While Margrave had a great degree of respect for the republic commandos he did not have the same respect for their leaders. The commandos were to restrained it would take who knows how long to track a few terroists.

"Sailor, I don't have confidence in their General to do what needs to be done. I do believe in my boys."

"You mean Nova Storm one of your hunter killer squads."

As he took another sip Margrave smiled. He was a very perceptive lad indeed. He listened and memorized everything valuable his CO talked about. In truth Nova Storm came up in conversations twice in the past. Once when they failed to deal with insurgents and another time when he wished to board a CIS warship and sabotage it.

"Yes, I wish to utilize Nova Storm I need to mobilize and deploy them."

"Sir is this really a hostage rescue op?" Sailor said stopping him, "Nova Storm's over kill for this based on the capabilities you described. It's a bit aggressive."

"Aggressive is exactly what I'm going for," Margrave said with a proud smile, "Not only do I want to rescue our compatriots, but I want to discourage terrorist behavior all together. I think you know what I want done."

"I do and what is my part in this?"

Margrave took another sip of cafe. He predicted Sailor would feel uneasy about this. After all he felt uneasy when he went from an enlisted sailor to an Intel officer right out of the Academy to an Agent with in the Asymmetric warfare group in ONI and then to a Commander of a ship. He needed Sailor to be better than he was and learn to adjust faster.

"I can not command Nova Storm, one because the terrorists can not know that the republic is coming for them. An Admiral actively chasing them is too overt. Two I have to conduct a war," Said Margrave who then paused, "You will assemble Nova Storm and direct them in my place and keep me up to date on their activities."

Sailor froze, his eyes grew wide. Panic ensued in his mind. He'd never fired his blaster at anything moving before. How could he be expected to do this.

"Sir I'm a naval officer, you want an experienced black ops agent," Expressed Sailor, "I can't do this."

"Sailor, Nova Storm are black ops veterans I need you acting as my eyes,ears, and mouth and I trust you can do that and do it very effectively. I am giving you a direct order will you defy that."

Sailor went silent. He really didn't want to do this. This was against the very thing he'd been raised to do. On kamino he was told he'd never see ground combat. So they never taught him to fire a rifle nor did they give much instruction in blaster combat all together. Infact his worst fear was they'd be boarded and forced into a CQC engagement with droid marines. Never has he contemplated ground combat let alone black ops. But an order was an order.

"Where can I find Nova Storm." He Questioned choosing to accept his assignment.

Margrave was pleased to know Sailor was beginning to move past panic. The sooner one got past that part the sooner one began to find solutions to the problem at hand.

"I've lost contact over the years since the event on Cortex, but go there and ask for Micheal Zero One Six and he'll know where to find the others."

"When should I depart?" Questioned Sailor.

"After we're in orbit I'll remove one of the shuttle's from the ship's inventory log. You'll depart then."

Sailor nodded then finished his cafe. He savored the bitter sweet flavor of it. For it may be the last he ever enjoys the taste on coruscant. There was still one more thing of concern.

"Sir do you intend to orchestrate the war effort all on your own."

It was an understandable concern. When it came to conventional warfare on the ground Margrave was Ill experienced. Not to mention running absolutely everything was a momentous task.

"I know others, some I haven't even brought up with Stormer. But rest assured I have it covered."

Sailor nodded. In truth Scipio Margrave was an Admiral with a Corp of troops that was about 36,000 men give or take. Three venators and maybe a few Acclamators at most. How he was going to use that to turn the tide of a galactic war was up in the air. Still Sailor had confidence that the now Admiral had already a strategy in mind. He'd have a better chance then Kensi anyways.

"I think our business here is concluded, get some rest Sailor you'll need it for tomorrow."


End file.
